Froggy
}} Froggy (born October 5, 1998) is a YouTuber, and a member of the ERBParodies channel, who has appeared in 29 official battles so far. Information Froggy is a rapper, actor and artist who befriended WoodenHornets on the ERBoH Forum, and was later introduced to ERBParodies. He became good friends with Justin Buckner and many others. He started helping with the battles since Episode 5. He became a Main Member and writer of ERBParodies in Season 3. He has a YouTube channel in which he used to make Brickfilms, but no longer works on that genre. He is currently co-writing a feature length film that his friend and him will work on this year, to be sent into film festivals. Roles * Mobster 4 (cameo) (Tony Montana vs Al Capone) * Kim Mathers (cameo) (Eminem vs Macklemore) * The Nostalgia Critic (video only) (Angry Video Game Nerd vs Irate Gamer) * Cass (cameo) (Vault Boy vs Cole Phelps 2) * Adrian Monk (Adrian Monk vs Phoenix Wright) * Masky (Slender Man vs Jeff the Killer) * Jason Hawes (Ghost Hunters vs Ghost Adventures) * Leatherface (video only) (Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees) * Ghostface (video only) (Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhees) * Spock (cameo) (Bronies vs Trekkies) * Sam's Club Employee (video only) (Walmart vs Target) * Simon Cowell (video only) (Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay) * Johnny Appleseed (Paul Bunyan vs Johnny Appleseed) * Homer Simpson (video only) (Peter Griffin vs Homer Simpson) * Beavis (video only) (Beavis and Butthead vs Lewis and Clark) * Arnold Schwarzenegger (Arnold Schwarzenegger vs Sylvester Stallone) * Tim Burton (M. Night Shyamalan vs Ed Wood) * Alfred Hitchcock (video only) (M. Night Shyamalan vs Ed Wood) * Zayn Malik (The Beatles vs One Direction) * Hank Hill (video only) (Hank Hill vs Duck Dynasty) * Winter Soldier (cameo) (Captain America vs Uncle Sam) * James Earl Cash (John Marston vs Niko Bellic) * Ticci Toby (video only) (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) * BOB (video only) (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) * Happy Appy (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) * Dead Bart (video only) (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) * Kurt Cobain (cameo) (Eyeless Jack vs Laughing Jack) * Yugi Muto(King Tut vs Yugi Moto) * Captain Jack Sparrow (Video Only) (Hancock vs. Jack Sparrow) * Artistic Sim(The Sims vs Animal Crossing) * Jigsaw (Jigsaw vs GLaDOS) * Jay Gatsby(Jay Gatsby vs Christian Grey) Trivia *Even though he didn't appear in a role until Season 2, he has been a part of the series since ERBP #5, and has helped write. *He was the first guest rapper to body act while someone else did the actual rapping, and the second overall (Nathan body acted for Zander's voice as Tony Montana, but they are not guests). *He is the only member of ERBParodies whose name has not been revealed, nor does he want it to be. *The ERBParodies Crew has actually declared him as the 4th Crew Member. *He is the only owner of ERBP to not play himself in a battle even as a cameo. *In all three rap battles with animated adult characters rapping he has a body only role Category:Male Category:Froggy Category:Froggy Characters Category:Season 4 Category:Crews